Nothing but love and danger
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Krauser and Roberto discover feelings that have been hidden over and over again. But they are put in danger and they're love may not last.


OK THIS IS MY STORY SO JUST DEAL WITH IT I PUT MY FRIEND IN HERE BECAUSE HE LOVES KRAUSER PLEASE REVIEW =)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A FRIEND?<span>_**

"Get the body and take him to a doctor so they can dissect him." Wesker said looking down at Krauser's body. and entered the helicopter. The doctors just put Krauser's body in it and got in before it left. They had no clue there was a stole away posed as a employee who was determined to save Krauser.

"Sir we have a problem. one of the tyrants got out." the pilot said as they touched down in front of the headquarters.

"okay just take him to a doctor." Wesker scurried away.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want us to put him? doctor...uh?" One of the guards asked as he threw Krauser on the table. The doctor turned around to show had half the muscle mass as Krauser, he showed his blue eyes, brown shaggy hair.<p>

"Okay you can leave." He said to the guards and they left. He pulled out a needle that had a substance in it. "Okay Krauser wake up." He said as he pierced Krauser's neck. Krauser sprung back to life almost immediately.

"Whats going on? who are you?" He asked the doctor the doctor had on a black fabric that covered his and was wearing black clothing and crushed his glasses. The doctor put one of Krauser's arms over his neck and helped him walk.

"Okay Krauser this is going to be a hell of a fight just make sure you can walk when i tell you to, I'm helping you escape." Krauser nodded and walked he would have fallen if it wasn't for his companions help. They headed through a few doors until they saw two guards coming from around the corner. He sat Krauser down and put a silencer on his gun. The guards turned the corner and saw the doctor. "HI." he said and shot them. he helped Krauser back up and they made to the courtyard the doctor found a AK47 and planned on using it he shot one of the 14 guards and the others scrambled for covered. Krauser killed a guard and handed the doctor a shotgun. the doctor decided to be bold and started shooting the guards with the shot gun he only killed three and one of them got a lucky shot and hit his stomach. the doctor took off the mask before that happened. and when it did happened he fell down and coughed up blood on the way. he couldn't move.

"I could leave him." Krauser muttered. instead without looking at the doctor he raced through grabbed the doctor by an arm and dashed through a door and threw a few grenade at the courtyard that killed them all. once through the door Krauser looked down at the Doctor and realized he knew him. "Roberto?" He was shocked. Roberto had been his friend through high school, and college, and was still his friend. Then Roberto's wound healed and he stood up. "You fucking moron."

"What? oh shit my mask. Krauser." he was cut off.

"I fucking told you not to Follow me! you moron!" Krauser yelled.

"Like i was gonna not follow you! I have been your friend for years! i found out what they were gonna do so i hooked up with an organization BSAA so go ahead and shoot me! you were dead for a few fucking years! i dragged your dead body and buried it! don't worry you were actually alive. Wesker sedated you. well a couple pf years." He looked at Krauser. "Why the hell did you work for him? what did he have on you?"

"You. he said he was going to kill you if i didn't and OK get this you dumb fuck your the only family i have." Krauser said and understood why he was in a tuxedo.

"Lets just get out of here." They agreed. They made it outside which was going to be tricky because there was a chopper waiting in the forest for them three...no four choppers were in their way.

"You think we can run it?" Krauser asked.

"I don't think so but we can try." They sprinted for it and dodged them but had trouble starting the chopper. and made it out by a hair.

* * *

><p>"That was fucking close." Krauser said.<p>

"No shit." Roberto said and walked up to Krauser.

"Yeah?" Krauser said blushing.

Roberto pushed his lips against Krauser's and they kissed and didn't care who saw or who would yell...it felt right. Krauser pulled Roberto's shirt and wondered his body with his lips.

"Krauser we...should...find a place to rest." Krauser didn't stop.

"I love you." Krauser said as he sat back in the helicopter receiving the same treatment from Roberto but stopped.

"I love you to." Roberto said. Krauser stepped out off the copter and turned Roberto around and sat him on the seat and kissed his jawline, earlobe, and chest until Roberto begged to find a place to rest.

They continued they're 'work' at a hotel.

Roberto was the one who derived Krauser of pants boxers. The rest of the night was nothing more than the sounds of moans of love...pure love. and Nothing more would they expect. until they both tired and laid in each others arms telling each other how much they loved each other and meant every word of it


End file.
